


The Many Tales of Misadventure

by Tanaka Dharxius (Parrodyyap)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrodyyap/pseuds/Tanaka%20Dharxius
Summary: A bunch of written short stories that jump from character to character, based on highlights from my different Dungeons and Dragons campaigns. The characters include those of my own and my tablemates.It's my first time using this website, and also I'm doing this in my own time on my own so updates will not be consistent. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and if you enjoy, do leave a kudos or something so I know.Dedicated to my close friend Pooks, for liking my writing enough and thus encouraging me to start writing more seriously.





	The Many Tales of Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> If I can change this, I'll give backstory on the characters that are currently in the chapter's story.

So yep, this is just a general introduction to the short stories I guess.

 

They're all based on what happens in the actual sessions, just that I decided to write them out as flavourful as I can since I'm unable to draw that well to animate little vines of them. Though, sometimes I might just drabble on my own about a particular scene from my character's backstory. Think of it as a highlight reel.

 

If I have reference art for the characters, I'll probably post them as links right before each story that includes them so it doesn't clog up the words, but I'll still describe them the best I can without droning on. Yea, I don't know my writing style too much so I hope it doesn't bore you.

 

If there are any scenes that need warnings, I'll post them at the start of the chapter, though cursing is commonplace. However, not everyone swears like a pirate, and I generally dislike swears so you won't see them around too much unless the character themselves are vulgar.

 

I do love talking about characters too so feel free to ask more about them in the comments!

 

Thanks this has been a PSA I hope I didn't forget anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm by no means an expert on writing, and neither do I claim ownership of DnD. Everything is a fanwork procured by my own imagination and the rest of the group and DM.


End file.
